We Belong Together
by milomonkeyface
Summary: Did anyone like how Jackie just left without hearing Hyde's answer?Well, here's my version of what happened! Please R&R!
1. Are you breaking up with me?

**Chapter 1: Are you breaking up with me?**

Writer's note: I don't own ANYTHING. So please don't sue!

Jackie woke up at 11 am, the next morning. Her face still wet from the tears that she had cried when she realized that Hyde was passed out in a beer warehouse, and he was going to say no. It all came flooding back to her. Everything that they had been through together. Was this how it was going to end? She had already packed her suitcase last night, and she had already written the note that she was going to leave for Steven. She was already to go. She didn't want to have to hear him say no. She couldn't handle that right now. She got dressed quickly once she realized what time it was. He would be here soon and she had to be gone before he did.  
At about 11:45 she was ready to go. But something was holding her back. Something wasn't letting her walk out of the door and out of his life forever. That's when Donna walked in.

"Hey Jackie," then Donna noticed the suitcase, "What are you doing? Are you leaving? Don't Jackie, okay. Just go talk to him. Trust someone who ran away from her problems all the way to California, and whose fiancé ran away also. Running isn't the answer."

"Why not Donna? He's gonna say no. I don't want to hear it!"

"Do you remember when Kelso ran to California with me?"

"Yeah, why?" Jackie asked.

"Did you like how he just left without saying a word? Because that's exactly what you'll be doing to Hyde."

"Fine. I'll talk to him. My feet wouldn't let me move anyway."

"Okay, I'll meet you over there?"

"Yeah, I'll be over in a sec.

Donna gave a warily look. "I promise!"

With that Donna left. Jackie looked at herself in the mirror. Great, she thought to herself, now I have to hear him reject me.

She took one last look at herself, trying to look perfect, and headed for the Forman's.

Jackie walked in through the sliding glass door in the kitchen. Everyone was there, except for Steven. They were all talking about Eric leaving for Africa, and how he had to get shots. "With very large needles", Mrs. Forman added, trying to scare Eric out of going. But nothing was going to stop him from doing this; Jackie admired Eric for that.  
Then she saw Steven walk in from the basement, with those goddamn shades on! He had his Zen face on, but when he saw Jackie it faded. The kitchen went silent when they notice the couple just standing, staring at each other. Then they spoke,

"We need to talk." They both said at the same time. Then it was quiet again.

Jackie broken the silence, "Okay, but not here, Basement?"

"Sure, lets go."

(In the basement, Hyde and Jackie sit on the couch, not saying a word.)

J: Okay, well one of us has to talk here, cause this silence is making me nervous.

H: Yeah well, I guess you need your answer, so here it goes…

Great here comes the hard part, Jackie thought.

H: Listen Jackie, I don't say it a lot, well I don't say it at all, but I love you. I want you to know that. And I know that every time you ask me if I see a future with you, I always say I don't know, but I do know. When I look into my, OUR future, all I see is you, and that 's kind of scary for me. I don't do commitment well. But I want to, for you, for us.

J: Oh my God, Steven. I love you, too.

God, she was so happy that he didn't say no. She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him into a hug. 

H: But I can't….

J: What? What do you mean you can't?

H: Jacks, I love you but I can't hold you back. If you stay with me… listen I can't promise you a future. I can't give you money and mansion, and diamonds, and stuff. I'm gonna live in Point Place forever, and I know that you don't want that for yourself. I don't want you to feel like you made a mistake being with me somewhere down the line, when I can't give you the world….

Jackie was now furious. Is that what he still thought of her? That she need money and mansions? God, he can't really think this. Jackie was standing now with silent tears rolling down her face.

J: Steven! God! Don't you get it? I don't need all of that. Being with you has made me realize that money isn't everything. Do you really think so little of me to think that I'm still hung up on all that shallow crap? (Hyde was now standing, he didn't want to fight) I'm a big girl Hyde, I don't need you to protect me. I don't want mansions and diamonds, all I want is you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

She took a step forward, took off his glasses and looked into his eyes. She reached down and grabbed his hand.

Hyde had to turn away. Why was she making this so damn hard for him?

H: Well, I don't…

Jackie let go of his hand and backed away. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Tears that staining her cheeks, flowed harder now.

J: So if I stay, whether you like it or not, are you gonna be with me?

She looked into his eyes, and knew everything she wanted to know.

Why is she dong this. She was just supposed to leave. I don't deserve her, Hyde thought.

J: Are you breaking up with me?

He didn't say anything, but she didn't need him to, she already knew the answer.  
She began to back away slowly shaking her head no.

H: "Jacks…" she cut him off by slapping him in the face. He didn't do anything, he deserved it. He just looked at her. Pleading with his eyes for her to understand why he was doing this. That it was for the best. For both of them in the long run. She needed to understand. He started towards her, but she backed away, and held up her hand to stop him.

J: "No Steven, no. I don't want to hear it." She reached up to the necklace that she had on, and took a hold of it. "Do you remember what I said when you gave this to me?"

(Flashback)

J: Oh my god, Steven it's beautiful!

H: Mrs. Forman helped me pick it out. She said I should get you something special for your birthday.

J: "I love it." She embraced him in a hug. Then she pulled back and said, "As long as I wear this I'll always love you." Then she turned around and he put it on for her. And she rarely every took it off, only when she got in the shower. But other than that, it was always on.

(End Flashback)

H: Of course I remember, Jacks.

J: "Good." She was still crying, she pulled the necklace and the chain broke. She threw it to the floor, took one final look at the man she would always love, and walked out of the basement, and out of his life forever.

Or so she thought…..

TBC


	2. Missing

**Chapter 2: Missing**

After Jackie walked out of the basement that morning she had been waiting for Hyde to come see her, to talk to her. She never saw him. She never went back to Point Place after that, it was too hard. Donna would come to Chicago every once in a while. They called and wrote each other. She pretty much stayed in contact with everyone she left behind in Point Place, except for him. After a year had gone by, about 3 days after Eric had returned from Africa, Jackie decided to give up. She would have left sooner if it weren't for Donna. Eric was gone, so she stayed for her. She waited on him for a year, and he never came through, which shouldn't have shocked her. She left Chicago, she didn't tell anyone where she had gone or why. She just disappeared. Another year went by. It seemed like just yesterday when he broke her heart, again, in the basement.

God, the music was so damn loud, Jackie could barely hear herself think. Which was okay by her because she always thought of HIM. She couldn't believe that it had already been 2 years since she had last seen him. Since then Jackie hasn't had one real relationship. She didn't want one. She had only had sex with a few guys, nothing serious, just passing faces. She didn't want anything real. And if things would start to get serious between her and a guy, she would break it off immediately, because she would get this guilty feeling, like she was cheating on him. She hated how even after two years he still had so much control over her. She was now living in Manhattan, she had a job as a dancer and she did another job on the side. (NO, I don't mean she's a stripper. She dances on stage at a club with a group of girls, think hip-hop dancing. And you'll find out about the job on the side later.) A lot has changed over the past two years. Jackie was no longer shallow about anything. You could say she was the female version of the old Hyde. Never getting to close to the opposite sex, always Zen, and she never took crap from anyone. Believe it or not Jackie was now feared. And not because she was powerful, but if you so much as look at her funny and she'll knock you out. Yep, life was okay for Jackie. She made decent money, she had a lot of crazy friends. They always had so much fun together. She lived in a two-bedroom apartment with one of her good friends. It was a pretty good size to, but she still felt like something was missing. He was missing.

Steven Hyde went back to his old ways. Being with different girls, about 4 a week, nothing serious. After Jackie he put his old wall back up, refusing to let anyone in again. He moved out of the basement a year after she left, he moved into an apartment by himself. Donna would always keep him posted on what was going on with Jackie, until one day she was gone. It was 4 days after Forman had just got back from his freaking safari. Him and Forman were sitting in the basement, watching TV, Donna had gone to visit Jackie. Suddenly Donna came bursting through the door in tears screaming at me saying I made her leave. I thought Donna had lost her freakin' mind. Forman calmed her down and she told us what happened. She said that she went to Jackie's apartment and the door was unlocked. She went inside and everything was gone. No magazines no clothes, nothing, all of it gone. She said there wasn't even a note, Jackie had vanished. Now I understood what she was talking about when she came in. It probably was my fault. I just moved to Manhattan, W.B (his real dad) gave me a bigger record shop to run, which meant more money, which was cool with me. Mrs. Forman didn't take it so well when I told I was leaving. The gang came with me when I moved. They wanted to help me get settled in, and they all needed a vacation. So it's our second night in Manhattan and all's well I guess. I mean I'm having a lot of fun. But I can't help but feel like something is missing. She was missing.


	3. Full Circle

**Chapter 3: Full Circle**

(Okay, now I bet you think that Jackie and Hyde will run into each other some how because they live in the same place, right? Well, they will later on in the story, but the first time they see each other, it'll be in Point Place. Please R&R! And thanks for the reviews so far!)

Jackie was in the club, she had just finished her dance, and her shift was over. Her and a friend were sitting at a table talking, when Jackie heard a familiar voice from behind her.

Natalie: Jackie? Jackie Burkhart? Is that you?

J: Nats? Oh my god? I can't believe it's you! What are you doing here?

N: I'm visiting my sister, she lives in NYC! I heard you moved, but to the Big Apple? How's it going?

The two girls hugged and sat down. They talked about everything that has happened in the past two years. It was nice to see an old friend. And the way that they talked you could see some of the old Jackie shinning through. Natalie said that she was going to be in town for the next two weeks and that they should get together and go to lunch one day this week. Jackie said okay and set a date for Thursday, (it's Monday by the way). They exchanged numbers and said goodbye, it was getting late and Jackie had an early morning tomorrow. 

Friend: So what was all that about? You two old friends or something?

J: Yeah, we used to be on the cheerleading squad together.

F: Oh, wow! You were a cheerleader! That's freaking hilarious, I'm telling everyone!

J: Oh gosh, chill out! It was a phase! Get over it! Well, I got to go! See ya later?

F: Yeah that's cool.

It was Wednesday afternoon when Donna got the call.

D: Hello?… Oh my God! Is he okay?…HE WHAT?… There has to be a mistake…. He couldn't… no…

Donna dropped the phone and began to cry hysterically. Everyone ran in from the living room and asked what was wrong. She told them in between her sobs, and everyone went silent. They couldn't believe what they just heard. They had to get back to Point Place, and they had to go NOW!

Thursday afternoon rolled around and Jackie was a little early to the restaurant that she was meeting Natalie at. Natalie showed up, and she looked worried when she saw that Jackie was happy.

N: Hey, why are you so happy?

J: What do you mean?

N: You mean you don't know? Don't you still talk to your friends from Point Place?

J: No I don't. Why? What happened?

N: I got a call from my mom and she said that Bob Pinciotti was in a horrible car accident and he died on the way to the hospital yesterday afternoon.

J: What! No! You're wrong!

Jackie broke down in tears. Everyone in the restaurant was looking at her but she didn't care. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Bob was like a dad to her. He took her into his home when she had no home. She felt like her world was falling apart, again.  
She told her friend bye and left. She went home and packed a suitcase. She bought a plane ticket on the next flight to Point Place. She had to go back. Even if it meant seeing him, she had to. If not for herself, then for Donna. She could only imagine what her best friend was going through right now.  
So off she went. Everything had gone full circle. She was going back. Back to the place where it all started. Back to the pain, and the happiness. Back to him.

TBC

I know that this was short and I promise I'll try to make them longer in the future.


	4. The Necklace

**Chapter 4: The Necklace**

Jackie checked herself into the one, and only motel there was in Point Place. She sat in the room, just thinking. She heard that the funeral was tomorrow. She was so scared to go to the basement, but she knew she had to go, weather she liked it or not.  
She slowly walked down the stairs to the outside basement door. She stood there for a second wondering if she should turn around and go home. But it was too late. She was here and she had to do this. She put her hand on the doorknob, turned it and walked in. She was a bit relieved that no one was there yet. She slowly walked in and shut the door behind her. She looked around and everything came flooding back to her. All the memories, her and the gang, her and Steven. Then she remembered the last time that she was ever in the basement, and silent tears began to roll down her cheeks. She walked back to Steven's old room, and cautiously opened the door. The room was a little bit bare, she realized that he had moved out. Few things remained. His cot, a poster or two on the wall, just little things that he probably left. Then she saw it. The picture of her on his nightstand next to his bed, and the necklace that she threw the last time she saw him was hanging on the frame. She couldn't believe it. Had he left it here? She walked over and sat on the bed. She reached over and grabbed the necklace. She held it in her tiny hands and remembered how her and Steven used to be. Sure they fought, but what couple didn't. They were never serious about the things they said to each other in fights. They were happy most of the time. She remembered how he always had that sly grin on his face whenever he was being a smart-ass. Tears still rolling down her face, that she refused to wipe away. She wasn't ashamed of how she felt. It had been two years and she still couldn't get over it, she couldn't get over him. What they had, it was real. They both knew, even though he would never admit it, they had been happy together. She got up off the bed and walked back to her hotel. She needed to think about what was going to happen tomorrow when she saw everyone. She took a shower, got her nightgown on got into bed. As she was lying there, she couldn't help but fiddle with the necklace that she was wearing around her neck. Oh yeah, tomorrow was going to be interesting. 

TBC

I know, I know! It's really short. I'm just trying to figure out how I'm gonna write this, give it time!


	5. Back Together

**Chapter 5: Back Together**

The room was silent. Everyone, Donna, Eric, Fez, Kelso, Hyde, Red, Kitty, and Midge were all sitting in the Pinciotti den, waiting to go to the funeral.  
Donna had tears rolling down her face; she hadn't fully stopped crying since she'd heard the news two days earlier. Eric just held her, not saying anything. He knew that if he opened his mouth, he would say something stupid and upset her even more. He always did that, make bad situations worse. Everyone was still in denial. They didn't want to believe that he was really gone. They may have thought that Bob was a little fruity at times, but that's what made him so great. Even Red was on the verge of tears, but of course he didn't cry. He was a man, men didn't cry. Eric had cried and so had Fez, but Red thought that you really couldn't count them. Fez was already seen as one of the girls, and Eric, well Eric was two steps away from being one to. So they sat, waiting to say goodbye to one of their own, one of the family that they had come to know.  
Jackie knew everyone was at Donna's. She had seen them all go over there earlier. She wanted to wait before she went in. She was so scared about how everyone was going to act. She didn't want to stress anyone out more then they already were. She finally decided that it was time. She had to go in. It was now or never. Truthfully, she preferred never, but she had to make sure Donna was okay. She knew how it felt to lose a dad. Jackie's dad had died just under a year ago. He was the only one that knew where she was. She had given the prison her number so he could call her. About a month and a half after she moved she got a call from the prison saying that he got into a fight in the yard, and the other guy had killed him. Jackie was devastated. She didn't leave her room for two weeks.  
Jackie walked into the house. She walked over to the den door, which was shut and stood for a second. She heard a little sob every once in a while, probably Donna, she thought. Jackie had to force herself to grab the handle. She slowly turned it, and walked in.  
No one had noticed her at first; they were all to wrapped up in what was going on to care. Jackie had been standing there for about 45 seconds scared to say anything when Kitty saw her.

K: Oh my God, Jackie, is that you?

Everyone whipped their heads around to see the little pixie standing in the doorway. No one moved or said anything. Jackie moved her eyes across everyone in the room when they finally stopped on Steven. HE was staring at her to. No one knew what to say. All of a sudden Jackie felt Donna's arms surround her in a hug. Donna was sobbing into Jackie's shoulder. Jackie embraced her friend, not knowing what else to do.

J: I know Donna. I know. I'm so sorry.

Finally Donna released Jackie and backed up a couple of steps to where Eric was already waiting for her. Once again it was silent. Donna finally broke the silence.

D: Jackie, where have you been? Why are you here?

J: I moved to Manhattan after Eric came back. And I'm here because I heard about what happened with your dad.

D: How did you find out?

J: I ran into Natalie and her mom called and told her what happened, then Natalie told me. I knew I had to come back. Are you okay? That's a stupid question. Of course you're not okay. I know I wasn't…

D: What do you mean you weren't?

J: Oh, well… umm… my dad passed about a month and a half after I left, there was an accident, and well, he died.

Hyde couldn't believe that she was here. He had been thinking about her for the past two years, and now she was here. When he heard her say that her dad died, he wanted to cry. He could only imagine how she felt. And she was alone, it was all his fault, he should have been there. Then Hyde saw the necklace that Jackie was wearing. Is that? No, it couldn't be? I left it in my old room. Hyde suddenly realized that Jackie had been the one that had been in there yesterday. He noticed that the door was open and the light was on. She was wearing the necklace. That had to mean that she still loved him. Right? He hoped that's what it meant. He couldn't stop staring at her. God she was beautiful. She didn't look that different, but it had only been two years. It had felt like a lifetime for him. Hyde was jolted back to reality when he heard Jackie begin to speak.

J: Listen you guys. I'm so sorry that I just left without a word. I know it was stupid. I just I needed to get away. It wasn't that I didn't want to see you, cause I have, I was just scared that you would try to convince me to stay. And I couldn't. Donna I'm so sorry. But when I heard what happened, I knew you needed people, and I just figured that I would come to make sure that you were okay.

D: I'm not right now, but I will be. Thanks Jackie, it means a lot that you came. We actually have to go to the funeral in like 10 minutes, are you coming?

Donna had a hopeful voice. She had just gotten her best friend back, and she didn't want to lose her again. She needed Jackie right now.

J: Of course I'm staying you lumberjack! I'll stay as long as you need me to.

D: Donna smiled lightly, believe it or not, Donna missed Jackie calling her a lumberjack. She walked over to her friend and gave her a quick hug. Then Jackie gave everyone else a hug as well. She had missed her family. She got to Steven, and she wasn't sure what to do. Steven reached out and grabbed her by the wait pulling her close to him, and gave her a hug. Jackie almost passed out. It felt so good to have his arms around her again. It wasn't a "nice to see my long lost friend" kind of hug either. He had his arms around her waist, and his head buried in the crook of her neck. God he had missed this. She still smelled the same. Exotic. The only person he knew that smelled like that. When he finally released her she was sad at the sudden loss of contact. She backed away slowly remembering that they weren't together anymore.

Oh yeah, very interesting in deed.


	6. Giving In

**Chapter 6: Giving in **

At the funeral all of the girls were crying. They couldn't believe that it had come down to this. After the funeral everyone went back to the Forman's. The adults stayed upstairs while the kids went down to the basement just like old times. They all told Jackie everything that had been going on in the past year. Everyone forgot the Jackie said that she had been living in Manhattan, they had been to wrapped up in the fact that she was back. And no one mentioned that Hyde now lived there. It got late and Jackie said that she had to get back to the hotel. Everyone said goodbye. It got a little quiet after she left. Everyone would glance at Hyde to see his reaction, but he kept his Zen face in tacked. He didn't want to let anyone know how he was feeling, because truth be told, he wasn't sure how he felt.

Jackie walked back to her hotel, she had no idea what was gonna happen. All she knew was that she wanted to be with Steven so bad that her body ached. She knew that it was wrong because of how they left things, but she couldn't help it. When she got to her hotel room she took a shower, when she was drying off she heard a knock at the door. She wrapped her black, (very short) silk robe around her. She walked to the door and opened it. When she saw him her heart stopped beating for a second and she forgot to breathe. He was wearing the shirt that she always thought he looked absolutely sexy in. Now don't get it wrong, she had always thought that Steven all scruffy was totally hot, though she would never admit it, but the way this shirt looked on him gave her that tingly feeling, and she didn't know why. She knew that he knew how she felt about the shirt and realized that was probably why he wore it.

H: "We need to talk."

J: "Umm… okay, come in."

She moved aside to let him in. He stepped inside, and she closed the door behind him. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed while she sat in the chair directly in front of him. When he didn't say anything, she broke the ice.

J: So…you wanted to talk.

H: Yeah, I uh, I did. Look Jacks, I… I… I don't know what to say.

J: Listen it's okay. I don't expect you to. I already know okay? You're sorry, right? About what happened between us? About my dad, about never coming to see me? I know. You've moved on, and just because I'm back doesn't mean anything can happen. I get it okay.

H: God Jacks, is that what you think? That I've moved on? Because I haven't, just like I know you haven't. Jacks…

He reached forward and touched her cheek. For a second she leaned into his touch. But then reality hit her, and she stood up.

He was surprised when she stood up and walked away. He wasn't expecting it.

J: "No. No. You can't do this to me." She spun around to look at him. "I waited on you for a year! A whole freaking year! And you never came! You can't do this! Not after two years, not after everything! You had a whole year to do something but you didn't! As usual. You just sat back and let me go. I hate you for doing this to me. Do you know how much I still love you? Huh? I can't move on, okay! I've tried. But every time I get close to someone I break it off. God, I'm like how you used to be. Pushing everyone away, because I'm scared of getting hurt again. It's been two years and you still have so much effect on me! God damn it!" She turned around as tears began to stream down her face. She didn't want to let him see her cry.

He couldn't believe what just happened. He stood up and walked over to her. He wasn't sure what he was doing or that it was wrong, he didn't care anymore. He grabbed her shoulder, he felt her tense at first and then relax. He turned her around to look at her. He took his sunglasses off and looked into her eyes. He put his hand up to her face and whipped the tears off her face. He bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. It was short but sweet. He pulled away and looked into her watery eyes. She looked up at him and gave in. She pulled him down until his lips were on hers. It began as sweet, passionate kisses, but turned heated very fast. Hyde backed Jackie up against the wall, his hands wandering all over her body. He slid his hands down her waist and behind her, where he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed. He stepped up onto the bed, putting his hand straight out behind her so that they could fall gently onto the bed. He reached down in between them and untied the ribbon that held her robe together, and opened the robe up. He was glad that the robe was all she was wearing, easy access. He slid his hands all over her naked flesh. He moved his mouth away from hers and latched his mouth onto her pulse point, which he knew drove her crazy. As she gripped onto his curly locks she began to make soft moans in his ear, which only made him suck harder. She unbuttoned his shirt with ease and impatiently torn it off. He tried to move down her body but she held onto him as she slid her hands between them to work on his belt buckle. It only took her about 20 seconds to get his pants completely off. She moved her leg to the inside of his and gripped his arm to flip them over so that she was on top. She slowly began to kiss and lick her way down to his abdomen, then worked her way back up to his ear where she began to suck on his lobe, and kiss his neck. She began to grind her hips in slow circular motions while moving back and forth. When he finally couldn't take it anymore he flipped them over, reached down between them, looked straight in her eyes and slowly guided himself into her. She couldn't believe how much she had missed this. The feeling that he gave her while they made love. He started of with slow, but hard thrusts. He wanted to make her delirious. He leaned down and rested his head on her shoulder he turned his head slightly, and began to whisper things in her ear.

H: God I missed you so much.

Jackie couldn't speak so her only reply was a low guttural moan. He could barely think straight when she started that. He tried to block out the passionate noises that she was making; he wanted this to last for as long as possible. She tried to arch her hips to take him in deeper so that she could gain release, but he gripped her hips so that his slow torture on her body could continue. After a few minutes, and after her moaning started to grow louder, his self-control broke. He had one hand gripping her hip, while the other moved up and held onto the side of her neck. He began to move faster and harder inside her. When he looked down at her as she began to grip at the sheets with her eyes squeezed shut he realized she was close to release.

H: Open your eyes, baby.

J: Hmmm?

H: Look at me, I want you look at me when this happens.

Jackie slowly opened her eyes and stared at Steven. Their eyes locked with the same glazed over passionate look. Suddenly he felt Jackie tighten around him, as she bit down on his shoulder to stifle a scream. He slowed down his thrusts until he felt Jackie relax again, and he quickened his pace once again.  
Jackie was shocked that Steven didn't come after she did. Usually he would hang on until she came and his release would follow right after. But he wasn't done yet. Jackie turned her head so that her mouth was at his ear.

J: "Oh my God, Steven." She began to moan his name. He was driving her crazy. As soon as she got close to coming he would slow down, and almost withdraw completely before slamming back into her.

J: "God Steven, please!"

H: Please what, baby?

J: Please baby, Harder.

Hyde smirked at the effect he was having on her. He slid his hands in between them and found her hard nub, and began to slowly rub hard circles with his thumb. She let out a loud moan, and whimpered. Hyde couldn't hold back any longer. He began his fast, hard thrusts once again. Jackie could feel her orgasm in the pit of her stomach, aching to be released. Jackie felt a second orgasm rip through her body. Suddenly everything went white and all she could concentrate on was the almost painful pleasure that she was feeling. Steven was still riding her hard which made it last longer. Hyde felt his release coming and he began moving faster as he whispered "I love you" into Jackie's ear, when finally he exploded inside her. He collapsed onto the bed next to her. They were both panting trying to ride down the amazing orgasm that they had both just experienced. Hyde wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. They fell asleep in each other's arms, and at peace for the first time in two years.


	7. Mistakes

**Chapter 7: Mistakes**

Jackie woke up the next morning full of regret. How could she have let this happen? Sleeping with Steven? God, she had to have been high. But this was his damn fault! Why did he have to be so sexy! He never should have showed up last night! 5 minutes! It only took 5 damn minutes of them in a room alone together for them to end up screwing each other. Gosh, this was so damn ridiculous!

She had been sitting up for about 10 minutes when she felt someone's eyes on her. Then she heard Steven clear his throat to let her know that he was awake. She turned around to see his smart-ass smirk on his face. She couldn't help but smile.

J: Hey…

H: "Hey," he felt a twinge of pain on his right shoulder/ He looked down and saw the bite mark. She had broken the skin. He didn't remember her biting him, but he was so caught up in the moment last night it was hard to tell. "Well you've never done that before," he smirked, nodding to the bite mark.

J: "I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" She reached over and touched the skin just below it. She felt him flinch a little, and she tried not to laugh.

Hyde saw her about the laugh, and smirked.

H: "You think biting me is funny?" He asked, being a smart-ass.

J: "Well it's your own fault." She stated simply.

H: What? How is it my fault?

J: "Why do you think I bit you?" She asked. Rhetorically. She half smiled, remembering last night. 'So Eric was right, make-up sex is better then regular sex' she thought to herself.

Hyde grinned. She was right. But if love marks was his consequence he's like to repeat last night. They sat there in silence, when Jackie figured she should tell him.

J: We need to talk…

H: Oh God… about what?

J: About last night. Listen Steven, I don't think we were really thinking clearly last night. I mean, everything just happened so fast, and…

H: And what? What exactly are you trying to say?

Jackie grabbed her robe, wrapped it around her and got out of bed. She had her back to Hyde. He heard he take in a deep, straggled breathe, like she was preparing for war.

She turned around to face him.

J: I think that maybe it was a mistake…

H: What! Jesus Jackie!

Hyde found his boxers and got out of bed. He walked around the bed so that he was standing about 5 feet in front of her.

J: What? Why are you yelling? I'm just trying to tell you how I feel.

H: You're telling me that you think having sex with me was a mistake! What the hell did you think was gonna happen? That I was gonna be happy?

J: No, I just… this can't happen, okay?

H: Then what the hell was last night, huh? You're messing with me… AGAIN! This is bullshit Jackie, and you know it!

H: What! I'm messing with you! You have to be kidding! Do you remember why we broke up? You said that you didn't want to be with me, remember? I told you that I wanted to spend my life with you and you rejected me! And then two years later you come over here and YOU kissed ME! Not the other way around! So stop acting like I seduced you, like this was my plan! I didn't want to come back because I knew this was going to be hard. Having to see you again, when I saw you yesterday, at Donna's, do you know how hard it was for me not to just break down. Just being in the same room with you after two years was killing me… it still is.

H: Jackie you're not the only one who lost something that day in the basement! Do you know how hard it was for me to tell you that I didn't want the same things you did! I did, I still do, but I knew that you wanted to make something of yourself and that you couldn't do that with me. I had to let you go! That's how much I love you!

J: Obviously not enough! You just shut me out, like you always do! You didn't even talk to me! I didn't even have a say in it, you just made the decision for both of us all by yourself! And you don't love ME! You love who I used to be… I'm not the Jackie that you fell in love with, she died the day I walked out of that basement. I'm not her anymore, things have changed. I'm not just gonna swoon at your feet like I used to. If anyone is messing with anybody it's YOU, not me!

H: Oh please Jackie! You're still the same Jackie from two years ago, I know you! You want to get married to some rich guy and live happily ever after and ride off into the sunset on your stupid unicorn Fluffycakes!

J: Nope, sorry, you're wrong. I don't want to get married to some rich guy, as a matter of fact I don't want to get married at all! And I threw Fluffycakes away! I don't like unicorns or pink fluffy stuff, and I don't want to ride off into the sunset with any guy. The only reason I've ever even spoken to the male species in the last to years was just for sex! That's right, sex! Other than that, I see no use for men. They all follow me around and I just pick the ones that I want. So how's it feel not to be the last person who ever slept with me! God, I bet you just thought that I became celibate after you broke up with me! Well, guess again! You weren't the fist and you sure as hell won't be the last! I told you Jackie, the rich, shallow, preppy little girl from Point Place, Wisconsin is dead! Now GET OUT!

Hyde couldn't believe what he just heard. She really wasn't _his_ Jackie anymore. She reminded him of himself. He didn't say anything else, there wasn't a response for what he just heard. He grabbed his clothes, walked out of the hotel room, got in his El Camino, drove off, and didn't look back.


	8. Leaving

After Hyde left Jackie fell to the hotel floor in tears. She didn't know why she had told him that she had sex with all those guys. She just wanted him to hurt like she did. She knew that coming back to Point Place would be a mistake. She knew that there would be a huge blow out between them, but still she came. She had to get out of there. She slowly stood, wiping the tears from her eyes, she grabbed her suitcase and began throwing her things into it. She was going to leave this afternoon she told herself. She would say goodbye to Donna, but then she was out of this nightmare. When she finished packing, she was about to go back to sleep to try to get some rest, but unfortunately she couldn't even look at the bed without thinking about what happened with _HIM _last night. So she grabbed her bag, figuring that she would sleep on the plane. She got into her car and drove over to Donna's house. She slowly walked in, forgetting to knock, and walked upstairs. She opened the door to her old bedroom, and looked inside. There were so many memories in that room, a lot of her and Steven. Most of them good, but there was that one. After he cheated on her with the Nurse Slut. He'd told her that he loved her, but she had rejected him and said she didn't. God how she wished she didn't, even now. He was like a drug addiction. It's so beautiful at the beginning but then you can't stop and you self-destruct. Just then Donna walked into the room.

D: Jackie? Hey, what are you doing here?

J: I just came by to say goodbye. I think I'm gonna head home. But I want you to call if you need anything okay?

Jackie handed her a piece of paper that had her phone number on it.

D: You're really leaving? Well, okay, I guess I'll see you around…

Donna really didn't want her to leave, she'd just gotten her friend back and she really needed someone right now.

But Jackie was gone. She gave her a hug, and walked out the door. Suddenly, things clicked in Donna's mind. Hyde's sudden departure last night after Jackie left. Him speeding into the driveway this morning looking like he'd just had his heart eaten by a bear, and now Jackie's suddenly leaving. Something happened and she can bet that it was Hyde's fault. She walked out of her room slamming the door behind her and headed over to the Forman's. When she walked in the basement, she found him sitting there in his old chair just like she knew she would.

D: You…ass! What did you do to Jackie!

H: What the hell are you yelling about!

D: What did you do to Jackie? She's leaving and I know it's because of you! Now tell me what the hell you did so I know how bad I have to kick your ass!

H: Listen, this is between me and Jackie, okay! But if you have to know, we slept together! Alright!

D: You WHAT! God Hyde, she's not even back five minutes and you already have sex with her. Wow you really get around, don't you?

H: Shut the hell up! You don't know what you're talking about! She pushed me away, okay!

D: Oh yeah, whatever, Hyde.

H: She did! She told me it was a mistake, and that she has meaningless sex with all the guys now! So yeah, she's the one running this time! Not me!

D: ……..I'm sorry….I shouldn't have yelled. It's just I really missed her, ya know?

H: Tell me about it. God that girl is gonna be the death of me….

Donna sat down on the couch and watch TV with Hyde. Both of them thinking about the little pixie that was now boarding a plane trying to get as far away from Point Place as possible. As she walked toward the doors she turned around, thinking that this was it. It was finally over. There was no way that Hyde was going to come after her after what happened in the hotel room. It seemed that everything was finally ending. But nothing is ever what is seems.

A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I know it's been forever! But I'm back and I hope you like it!


	9. Author

Author's Note:

Okay! I know it's been forever! I haven't really had the time to update and then I started working on a new story called "Never Forget" (it's a Gilmore Girls story). So please don't get homicidal yet! I know that the chapter was very short, it's just because it's been so long since I've written this story. I'm trying to figure out weather I want to take this in the same direction that I was before or if I want to change where the story is going. So please bare with me for awhile. Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing! I live for reviews!

**jackiehydelover:** Thank you for the review, makes me very happy!

**maddancer73**: Thank you as well, y'all are too kind.

**Bluephoenix70:** Yes, I'm pretty sure that Jackie and Hyde will get back together, maybe just not as soon as everyone hopes. I'm not really sure when they will be together again, but it WILL happen eventually.


End file.
